


Villain, A Masky Fic

by pernicious_pastas



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jaime is also in here, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pernicious-Pastas, Slow Burn, follow my tumblr !!, my oc ;), thats my user lol, yes it's a long slow burn, yes this fic burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernicious_pastas/pseuds/pernicious_pastas
Summary: Tim hates Y/n, Y/n hates Tim, Brian is so tired. Hurt/Comfort slow burn that will hurt your soul and give you a small bandaid after, maybe a little kiss too. Somehow these assholes get together in the end, stick around to find out.
Relationships: Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Tim bitches at you throughout the entire night’s mission, you decide to finally bark back for a change before being interrupted by a familiar terrifying boss. (Alternative summary: Someone get Brian a drink, how does he put up with this every day?)
> 
> Warnings for chapter - Language, mutual conflict between y/n and Tim, implied drug use for medical purposes.

“Another successful mission,” you murmured to yourself, yanking your weapon out from your victim’s newly expired corpse. You heard a pair of footsteps direct themselves to your location in the creaky home. “Oh great.” You thought to yourself. “Sound the alarm folks, yet another Masky bitch-attack is underway.” you snickered to yourself, the footsteps stopped in front of you.

“What the fuck was that?” Tim growled. He ripped off his mask and dug through his pocket looking for what you judged a cigarette. “What the fuck was what, Wright?” you spat back at him. You eyed his hand as he pulled out a pack of Marlboros.

“Don’t play dumb, y/n. You almost let the victim go. You could’ve cost us everything with one idiotic mistake. How do you think Slender would react to your little slip-up.” He threatened, putting the cigarette flush to his lips and pulling out his lighter. You grabbed his wrist before he could continue. “You wouldn’t dare. And you know you shouldn’t smoke in here, If someone smells the smoke they’ll be alerted other people are here and-” He yanked his arm away from you and contorted his face in a snarl. “Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.” He growled, flicking on his lighter as he lit his cigarette.

Hoodie walked in through the door and paused for a moment before walking past your forms to the moonlit window across the room. His voice changer crackled as he huffed in annoyance. “Masky. If you’re going to smoke, open a window.” He pushed the window up with ease, letting in the cool air. You felt the cold autumn air ghost against your skin as Tim grumbled something you couldn’t make out.

You watched Tim walk to your favored coworker out of the two, Brian, and blow out the smoke into the window. “Are we done here? I have things to do besides watch the chain smoker slowly die from lung cancer.” you said, shooting a glare at Tim as he did the same at you. “Not on the clock you don’t. Now, why don’t you fetch us some beers, beautiful.” He taunted before taking another drag of his cigarette, your satisfied grin quickly vanished from your face.

“Call me that one more time. I fucking dare you Tim.” you snarled. Talking a step towards him, you gripped your weapon before Brian decided it was time to intervene. “Hurry up and finish. We need to be back by lights out.” He reminded before making his way out of the room. You decided to follow him, having no interest in staying in the room as Tim.

Brian walked to the home’s hallway entrance and leaned against the wall, resting his head on the wall in a way that you could tell he was staring up at the ceiling. You leaned against the wall opposing him and studied his form. “You know, you two should at least try to get along. It would be better for all of us that way.” He interrupted your thoughts, you still have no idea how he can startle someone like that, even right in front of them.

“Hey, at least I do try! The only thing he does is provoke me.” You exclaimed while dragging your back against the wall to sit on the floor. ”Maybe you should tell him that.” you muttered, casting your eyes to the side. Brian noticed the sudden change in the air.

“You know he doesn’t completely hate you to some degree, right? I mean he’s got to if we have to stick together in this line of work.” He mimicked your form and scooted to sit on the floor beside you. “On some degree? More like on another planet, Tim and I will never get along and that’s that.” you sighed, absent-mindedly playing with your weapon. Suddenly Tim walked into the room, a scowl on his face. “I heard my name Brian, what were you saying about me?” You rolled your eyes as you stared up at him. “You know Tim, I’ve just about had enough of your shit for today.”

Before you could process it, Tim grabbed you by the collar of your shirt, and dragged your body up, slamming you against the wall in the process. “How about you say that again, sweet stuff?” He snarled at you while staring into your eyes, silently asking you to continue. You looked at him for a second, his eyes glistening with rage within his deep brown eyes; The moon casting a soft light on his face while his dark brown locks messily brushed his face as you felt his warm breath against your cheek. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve said this man you’ve grown to despise would’ve been somewhat attractive. But fuck that, no matter how good he looks angry- you needed to get out of this bordering dangerous situation.

Your breath hitched as he brought his face closer. His eyes burned into yours as you attempted to read what he was thinking. The world felt as if it stopped as everything quieted down for the two of you, his eyes growing darker as the time passed, daring you to say something. You listened for something, anything really, but the only thing you heard was the soft breathing coming from Tim.

Brian was seconds from interrupting before the three of you heard the familiar static buzzing coming from deep within your heads. You know Tim had it the worst as he carelessly dropped your form to clutch his skull, trying to ease the throbbing pain. “Not fooling around I hope. Hoodie, has the mission been completed?” The operator called out to all three of you, yet addressed Brian. You know who he directed the first statement at.

Brian gritted his teeth as he replied. ”No sir, nothing to worry about. The mission was a success.” Tim hastily went for the pill bottle in his jacket pocket and shot you a glance, you looked away as he went to the next room for some privacy. You covered your ears hoping to drown out the sound, though knowing it would do little to no help when communicating with your frightening boss.

“And y/n, I expected better than this. All of you, head back to headquarters before I come to grab you myself.” You gradually felt the static from your head clear and you left out a short huff before turning to Brian. “I fucking hate that guy.” Brian let out a low chuckle as you watched Tim enter the room once again. “Let’s go. I don’t want you wasting any more of my time, doll face.”

You watched as Brian and Tim walk to the back door. Following them before pausing at the doorway, your eyes traveled to the corpse in the other room before flickering to the cigarette left next to it, The cherry still burning. “Another mission successful, huh?” you thought once again, following your coworkers back to the dreadful shit show waiting for you.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Brian, and Y/n walk through the forest to get back to their shared cabin used after missions. Y/n and Brian chit-chat before a more serious conversation after a few rounds of adult juice. (Alternate Title: Was Tim listening to the convo in the woods?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes - Pastas mentioned are Toby, Sally, clockwork (Natalie), and Jaime! Jaime is an oc of mine which you can look at on my tumblr, he's linked on the post of chapter two! Please note the y/n is over 21 and can legally drink.
> 
> Warnings for chapter - Language, drinking, mutual conflict between Tim and y/n.

Calling the walk back through the woods a “terrible fucking idea” would be an understatement. Never understanding why those two hard-asses didn’t just steal a car or two will always be in the forefront of your mind when finishing a mission. But hey, at least you had Brian to keep you occupied during your walks.

“Can’t we just make a portal to the cabin and call it a day?” You groaned, shuddering against the freezing wind that danced around you. Brian’s footsteps walked next to yours in the almost frozen ground around you. “Unfortunately for us, we lost the ability to make portals when Jeffery started making portals from his bedroom to the communal kitchen,” he said, his voice was gruff and clear when not muffed by his voice changer. You chuckled a bit before your expression soured, remembering what Jeff’s actions cost your tiring legs. Brian noticed your slight change in demeanor and decided to change the topic to distract your mind. “Hey, I’m sure we’re close. And I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Well two things.”

Your face puzzled before you gave him a reassuring look, letting him go on. He turned back to look at Tim to gauge if he'd be able to hear the conversation in question, after a few seconds Brian turned to you again, lowering his voice. “Do you ever wish you never accepted Slender’s offer? Like, do you ever wonder what would’ve happened if you said no, or if you never got wrapped up in this in the first place?” You paused and thought for a second before giving him your answer, you never really thought about that before.

“Honestly? I’d probably still be stuck in my hometown. I think I’m glad I took this job in a way. Although the cons definitely outweigh the pros most of the time.” You chuckled, thinking back on your home life before stopping yourself, knowing the pain it would bring you. Your life before becoming a proxy wasn’t all that glamorous, but thinking about the people you left behind and what you could've been always left an indecent taste in your mouth.

“Cons?” Brian quizzed, hoping for an elaboration. You sighed and watched the breath turn into fog in front of you. “Well y’know, if I knew I would have interacted with some unsavory people I don’t think I’d take the job.” You joked. Hopefully, Tim didn’t hear that. You sunk into your jacket, hoping to bring a little more warmth to you. “Speaking about a certain unsavory coworker of ours,” You turned to peak at Tim for a final time before continuing. It looks like he wasn’t paying attention and was too far behind to even hear anyway, so you let yourself go on. “Has Tim always been this mean to previous co-workers? Like, that Toby guy that’s been on that year’s long mission, was Tim a dick to him?” You sighed, you didn’t know why this bothered you, But the tension continues to fuck with you nonetheless. 

Brian stops for a quick rest, and you follow suit. “I guess he's always been kinda brash to people he doesn’t know, but never this bad and for this long.” He said. Your thoughts filled up the silence that had settled between you two. You’ve been here for, what? Almost three years and Tim still couldn’t get a grasp on the fact that he had to work with you. You huffed in annoyance. Brian watched you and decided to speak up again. “Why does it even bother you if you hate him the exact same?” You spit on the forest ground and glared at Tim, even though he probably couldn’t hear a damn thing you said. “It doesn’t.”

*time skip to the later in the cabin*  
“Brian… We’re friends, right?” You asked, a drunken tint flushed your cheeks as you spoke. The scenery was nice, two pals sharing drinks around a lit fire. The sun was long gone by now, the fire contrasted the harsh night air as it enveloped you in warmth- Something you could get behind in your hazy state.

He thought for a moment before taking a swig from his bottle and turning to face you. “I’d think so, We’d practically have to be if we’re working in this type of occupation. The more people to keep you sane, the better.” You nodded your head while he continued. “This kinda loops back to what I wanted to talk to you about a couple of hours ago. Well, before we started talking about Tim.” He said, you thought back about your previous conversations and eventually pinpointed it to the walk in the woods. “About our pasts and junk?” You asked. He kicked off the dirt from his boot into the blasting fire. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it a lot actually, I’ve been so focused on being the Always-in-Line, harsh, perfect proxy that I’ve almost forgotten myself.” You slowly nodded your head. Hey, you kind of felt the same in a sense. You cringed thinking back to your previous memories.

“I don’t know Brian, the Boss always enforces that we push away the past and focus on our new responsibility at hand,” You paused. “Still, I get it. The tapes bothering you again?” He nodded before you heard a loud whack of a door slamming into the cabin’s exterior walls. You slowly shifted your eyes to the cause of the noise, and they settled on Tim. You shifted in your chair in fake-annoyance. Too drunk to care if he was with you two or not. “The past is the past, Hoodie. Get over it.” Tim scowled at the two of you before lighting a cigarette. Tim walked over to the burning fire and crouched, He sucked in while he studied the flames, His eyes almost matched the fires bellowing rage before he closes them, blowing out his smoke into the already roaring fire. What a fucking weirdo, you thought. 

“Evening, Masky.” Brian said. his boot still on the fireplace’s edge, almost directly across Tim’s face. Tim got up and took another drag and turned to you. “Now I’ve been wondering Y/n, how far you would go with a little booze in you.” Tim condescended, a smirk on his face and he eyed you. You rolled your eyes and got up, “Enough of the bullshit, Tim. You wanna be an asshole? Fine by me. I’m done with whatever game you’ve been trying to make me play.” You stormed into the house, your outburst leaving both the men in silence. 

As you less-than-gracefully wobbled to your dark room. You undressed and changed into comfy clothing before retreating under your covers. Memories hung up on the walls around you. Pictures of you and your killer friends smiled down at you, the handmade bracelets Sally had gifted you sat on your nightstand. Dirty band tees Natalie and Jaime had once fondly given you on your previous birthday laid on the floor, ready to be washed and worn again. Small trinkets of your favorite interests decorated the room. Traces of you and your life swirled around your cold room, you thought about the previous conversation you had with Brian. Maybe it was the booze, or maybe Tim decided to finally crank up the heat, but you felt warm inside when thought about the people you met through this hellish job. Forgetting about all the anger you have for certain coworkers of yours, you sunk further into bed.

You grinned to yourself in the dark and shut your eyes, ready for bed. “I’d never regret accepting Slender’s offer.” You whispered slowly, letting yourself succumb to the night’s rest that eagerly awaited you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes and kudos appreciated, follow my Tumblr if you'd like :D

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know how Ao3 works, but kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
